


Hellbent On Making You Love Me Too

by Kai_legacy



Series: Some Stuff that happens after hellbent [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Arthur finally get a some rest, F/F, Gen, Green ghost gets Chomped, Hurt, Lesbian, Lewis being the peacemaker needed to make it right for all of them, Multi, Mysteryis a rascal, Other, Shiromori is a gay tree, Vivi and Arthur have a fight, although it's one-sided, some problems went unresolved, sorry - Freeform, they all talked it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Vivi with her memories back and saw Arthur chatting with his uncle fuels her with anger, completely dismissing the fox that looked similar to her dog and why she's standing in the middle of nowhere near Lance's Chevy.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was suffocating.

Aokawa, though, looks disinterested. 

Shiromori expressed hurt, old wounds being open. Her expression was happy before but now it was bordering between anger and sadness.

Shiromori cursed at herself, for even thinking about this wretched woman's well-being, this was the woman who left her to die.

"Gin-Tenko, Shiromori. It is a pleasure to reunite." She did a bow, Shiromori although spiteful, reciprocated the bow, Mystery being dumbfounded and confused faced at her direction and nodded absentmindedly.

Shiromori held her breath, trying her best not to scream and attack her at the spot, Mystery being so close and vulnerable, she should've just kill him already.

"A-Aokawa.. how can you be here?" Mystery asked.

Aokawa took a second to think then she brought a hand to her scarf.

"You gave my scarf to her," Aokawa said, blankly.

Mystery remembered, beng injured after a being had defeated him, he found refuge in a temple near the mountains, there lays a young woman, who have helped him.

She'd soon have a son. Who grew and soon have a daughter, time passes quickly for the beast, throughout the whole way he was their family dog, who never grow old.

Mystery remembered how he will always wear his friend's scarf, regret filling him up. Then the baby was born, Mystery requested that the scarf should be given to her.

"It's a piece of me." Mystery was expecting an expression, any expression from the cold warrior, but all he get is the same blank stare. She grazed the scarf with her hand.

It was silent, until Shiromori couldn't bear it anymore.

"Normally I wouldn't care." She grimaced, her hands in a fist.

"But where do you two go!?" she shouted, demanding answers.

Aokawa still didn't face her, it took a few more seconds before her head eventually turns towards the tree spirit.

"If it weren't for you, mutt. I wouldn't have to be here. Oh God, what am I doing here!?" She was preparing to leave then a sharp voice cut through the air.

"Shiromori." She went rigid. Both her and Mystery went rigid, they knew what that tone means, that means if you protest you're as good as dead. Shiromori squared her shoulders.

Aokawa fixed her glasses, pushing it to the crook of her nose, before looking straight at Shiromori.

"Let me explain." Shiromori loosened her shoulders, her fists opened up.

"Fine."

Aokawa hummed and looked at Mystery with a undecipherable look in her eyes.

Blue locked gazes with velvet red.

"Mori, I left because you were too dangerous." Mystery started.

"If you have any chances at his blood, it will be catastrophic. You'll be a soul-harvesting yokai again, and I can't afford to see you do that." Aokawa continued.

"And so we set off, I started to fought monsters throughout Japan with Aokawa, I'm sure you've heard of 'the warrior who redeemed the fox' it's a fairly old folktale, but it wasn't baseless nonsense."

"You left me because.. because you thought I would go low enough to cut you and drink your blood!?"

"If you keep doing so he's going to die." Shiromori's angered expression fell, she looked at Mystery for confirmation, he. bowed his head in shame.

"It's true, when I first harvest you, I knew I was going to die sooner or later, when you were still a forest, you kept cutting me, my arms, my legs, everywhere." 

There was disbelief and regret.

"You know! You know that if I have any other choice I would chose it!" Mystery smiled a small smile.

"I know."

"I was protecting him by leaving, I was protecting everyone by leaving. I save townsfolk, I saved Gin-Tenko from your hunger, and I saved you from my blade." There was finally an expression, it was a look of 'I have to do it' along with regret.

"But have you ever think about me!? I needed to find you! After hundreds of years, have you ever think about me!?"

Mystery and Aokawa sighed looked at each other, then to their youngest.

"You wouldn't understand," Mystery concluded, shaking his head.

"Wh-what do you mean I wouldn't understand!?" Shiromori practically shrieked.

"You don't need my blood!"

Eyes widen and mouth agape.

"If you drink my blood you'll be that wretched forest again!"

"B-but- that's—"

"Not something you needed to do."

"But isn't that my original purpose!? Huh? Jiko!"

"Yes, it is but that doesn't mean you should go through with it."

"I don't want you to," Aokawa took a breath, it was heavy and tired.

Shiromori gritted her teeth.

"Couldn't we just settle this back then?!"

Aokawa looked down in shame.

"We're cowards, we couldn't bring ourselves to return, even to my last breath."

Shiromori was fuming, her cheeks burning, her eyes in the verge of tears.

"AHHHHH!" 

Shiromori roared.

Shiromori's breathing was rapid and furious.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not just some monster you could abandoned just like that!" Shiromori shrieked looking at them both, tears in her eyes. And unbeknownst to Aokawa, she too was crying, the usually expressive fox, was now blank and cold.

Shiromori left.

Mystery watched her leave, his blood was one hell of a drug. He looked at Aokawa, she was crying, as to be expected, they were lovers once upon a time, there's a time do without a worry, until that day, where Shiromori lays on the ground, helpless and aching, starvation and addiction at its best. Is when Aokawa already accepted that everything was falling apart.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she closed her eyes, then she disappeared.

Mystery was still grieving, looking at the petals scattered all-about, he took a breath and sighed, looking to the side, staring off to the distance.

Vivi woke up and hell broke loose.


	2. My Eyes Wide Shut

Vivi fluttered her eyelids awake, she was standing up a few feet away from. a vehicle it looks like Lance's chevy, she even saw the truck from earlier, broken down but it looked like it was recently used.

Mystery looked at where Shiromori left, still in grief, he couldn't mind his surroundings, he let his seven tails wave around in a calm and slow motion.

Vivi didn't turn to his direction instead have her eyes set on her blond 'friend', she gritted her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed. She walked over to him, still talking with his uncle. 

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder, what he comes to see gave him chills, it was Vivi, angry, dangerously angry, with a look in her eye that could kill, he stepped aside absentmindedly, there was a reason she was the leader of the group, usually its for passion but her dominance and strict rules can come a long way.

"Kingsmen," she hissed under her breath.

Lance stood back and waited back in the car.

Arthur's eyes was half-asleep, half-awake, he was too sleepy to see Vivi's anger that's coursing through her body. This was the man who took away the love of her life.

"You murderer!"

Arthur snapped himself awake when he heard those words.

"W-wha—?" Vivi gave him a hard push.

"You know exactly what I mean! You fucking murderer, you pushed him!" Arthur's eye was wide and shocked. Vivi gave him another hard shove, Arthur fell to the rocky grounds on his butt and looked up, Vivi's murderous gaze was horrifying, Arthur wondered if he was going to die right there and then.

Mystery turned his head slowly and calmly at them, doing and saying nothing, his tails still in a consistent flow, Arthur turned to him for help, Arthur figured with Mystery, now that Arthur know he can talk, can explain to Vivi better than he can.

"You fucking murderer! Why!? Huh? Why did you do it!?" Vivi knelt down to grab his collar, she shook him a few times before pushing him unto the dirt, she stood up and looked down at the piece of shit he is.

Lance widen his eyes, he wanted to get out and intervene, but didn't have the nerve to, he cursed himself for it.

Mystery couldn't bark and that's the only way he knew he could break these fights. He just stood there, still in grief, unable to do anything for his owners.

Vivi kept yelling at him, Arthur only stared blankly, tears prickling the side of his eyes.

He lay there, dirt covered.

Vivi grabbed his collar forcing him to stand up and face her, Arthur's legs locked, and he stood there.

Vivi yelled at him, her voice practically screeching.

"WHY!? TELL ME!"

Arthur only stood there, half of his face covered in dirt, eyes wet and mirroring.

Vivi kept on shaking him back and forth, pulling on his shirt, before she cried and pushed she tackled him to the ground and began hitting his chest over and over in frustration. "Talk to me, dammit.."

She began crying, in his chest. Arthur embraced her with his only arm, a soft look on his face that expresses regret. When she realized what was happening, she wasn't gonna let this bastard embraced her like what her Artie'would, she pulled off, abruptly and stood up.

She spat at him, she was ready to take her leave, Arthur finally snaps himself from his numb state, he realized if he didn't tell her soon he was going to lose her forever.

"W-wait V-Vivi—" He stood up and reached out to her, Vivi turned and punched his face.

Vivi turned away and left to Lance's vehicle, and slump on her seat.

Arthur stood there, broken down, he was crying his eyes out, Mystery's expression turned that of remorse, before turning away.

He was truly alone now, his dog turned out to be this beast, his only friend will leave him forever, and everything was his fault!

But Arthur still couldn't bring himself to be too emotional. He only cried, that's it.

Then he felt a pulse in his vest near where his heart should be, he took out the locket, it was barely fixed, covered in tape, still in dim colors it tried to beat.. for him.

"At least you're here, bud."

Then a ghost of Lewis appears, no, not the skeleton one it was him, still in the flesh, still wearing his purple waistcoat. He wiped Arthur's tears away.

"Shh, it wasn't your fault." Arthur scrunched up his nose and cried, safe in his best friend's arms, he forget about the world," Shh.. it's okay, I won't leave you, no one will leave you.. shh.." Both Lance and Mystery was confused as to why Arthur was on his knees, crying with a smile on his face.

Vivi looked away from Arthur and not minding about her dog all she could think of is the love of her life, gone, dead. And it was all his fault!

She gritted her teeth, and slammed her fist in frustration, Lance jumped and looked at the blue-haired girl, he never seen her this angry before, tears prickling in the side of her eyes, her glasses tilted, her hair a mess. Perhaps those features were there before but now it just looked more important and emphasized.

She thought she was hallucinating when she saw Lewis in the middle seat, Lance was confused why is she staring at him like that? 

"L-Lew?" 

He smiled.

"Hey, Vi."

Vivi's face contorted with sadness, her eyes were mirrors.

"L-Lew Lew.."

"It wasn't his fault y'know."

Her anger was back.

"What do you mean, he pushed you! I saw him pushed you!" Vivi denied.

Lewis frowned.

"He was possesed, how do you think he lost his arm?" Vivi blinked.

"B-but- how? he can't tore it off himself!'

Lewis looked behind him, Vivi traced his eyes and saw the beast, she jumped hanging to her whatever surrounds her, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Holy shit, that's a kitsune."

Lance looked at her like she was a madwoman. What's up with these kids.

Lance turned to look at his nephew, he passed out due to fatigue, Lance sighed, he went out.

Lance carried him and put him in the back.

The said kitsune transformed into something much smaller, holy shit it's her dog.

There was alot she didn't know, they didn't know.

Lewis already disappeared, Mystery also in the back sleeping beside his blond owner, Lance already start up the chevy, Vivi looked back at them through the rearview mirror.

Maybe there was a possibility that her blond friend was innocent, but for now they were all worn out. Whatever Arthur will say, she'll give him a chance, he better not ruin it.

They'll solve this mystery later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


	3. Bonus chapter

Mystery scoured the area for the piece of machinery, he saw that it was laying on the ground.

Mystery sniffed it, he sensed that the spirit was still there, he transformed albeit unwillingly, his eyes glow with menacing magic, he licked his lips.

He bowed before devouring the spirit in one go, he burped afterwards, excusing himself, "Ittidakamasu." he giggled, before turning back to his nimble form, grab the piece of machinery and went back.

__________

Arthur was sitting in his work bench, tapping a pen to his cheek.

It's been a few days, since both Arthur and Vivi along with Lewis talked about the incident, in a conversation filled with emotions, he was glad that everything was behind him. Although Vivi said she needed more time, to digest and grief, in many ways, Arthur thinks he needed it too.

Lewis was there making sure that Vivi didn't burst out, and Arthur telling the truth instead of lying that he was the one who did it, it will only complicate things further. And Lewis want them to make up, Lewis had always do that for them hasn't he? Getting in between their banters, and he always make sure that neither side was getting hurt. He was, after all, their peacemaker.

He still wished he brought back his arm though, it took him alot of money and time to just make it, now what was he supposed to do? He sighed.

There was a bark, he looked outside of his room to see a dirty Mystery, covered in dirt.

"Boy I already told you no playing in the mud!" Arthur shot up from his seat, eager to clean the pooch, "Wait, no boy—" Mystery noticed he was dirty and attempted to get it off, the dirt got everywhere even Arthur. Arthur looked down at the pooch, unamused.

Then he saw what was in the dog's mouth, it was his arm!

"Oh boy, my arm! Where did you find it!"

He take one good look at the canine, it was obvious.

"Nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mystery you rascal!
> 
> Just a brief explanation where Arthur get his arm back.
> 
> This maybe the end of my hellbent ventures, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing about these kids, you can check out my other collection 'Their Youngest Member'! Although I post that first, this series comes first!


End file.
